Rebuilding Once More
by Setsuna-X
Summary: PART 3 of "REALIZING REALITY" Series : Tony has had just about enough from the "rogue" Avengers. It was time for something more - something better. #PostCaptainAmericaCivilWar #SokoviaAccords #Not-A-Fix-It #CivilWarTeamIronMan #NotAvengersInfinityWarPartOneCompliant
1. Chapter 1

"So you're really going through with it, huh?" asked Rhodey from his wheelchair. They were in the newly updated workshop at the New Avengers Compound.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Tony distractedly as he looked at the specs for Rhodey's leg braces. Dark circles underlined his eyes but his mind was as sharp as ever.

Rhodey wheeled around and shoved the holoscreen to the side. "Because you basically have always been on their side - " Rhodey started to say before Tony cut him off.

"That was _before_ Platypus. And for the last time, I'm sure," said Tony sternly as he dragged the holoscreen back to him. Rhodey lifted his hands in surrender.

"Alright, Tones. Well, you know I'll support anything you wanna do," were the last words Rhodey spoke before he wheeled himself out of the workshop.

"FRIDAY, blackout mode," said Tony once he heard the doors _whoosh_ closed behind Rhodey. FRIDAY remained silent as the doors and windows to the workshop blackened and the sound system blared good ol' AC/DC. Tony shoved the holoscreen away from himself and ran his hand through his hair, his other arm still in a sling.

He sat down heavily and let out a loud groan as he rubbed at his temple and neck. Even when they were out of his sight and miles away the 'rogue' Avengers still gave him a headache. He knew that Rhodey meant well, that if he burned this bridge there would be no way of mending it. Tony was past that point. The last of his goodwill was severely exhausted and it was time to move on. It was easier said than done, however. The Rogues left yet another mess for Tony to clean up but this time he was going to do it for Earth - for the people that needed the Avengers. Something big was coming for them and Tony had tried to prepare Earth's defences - thought that ULTRON was the answer - but that blew up in his face too.

Tony was just tired.

Tired of taking blame, of shouldering the responsibility for others' mistakes. The Accords were the answer to that increasing weight, the answer to the guilt that ate at his conscience and kept him up at night.

Yet even that blew up in his face - in a _big way_

It was time for a change. Out with the old and in with the new.

Changing the face of the Avengers wasn't easy, but Tony was determined to set things right, to make things better for the next generation of people and super heroes. The world deserved that much.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the air out slowly.

Time to get to work.

* * *

First on Tony's list was getting Rhodey mobile again. Leg braces were oddly simple to build and Tony wondered why he hadn't made them before. He had sent out Rhodey's info to several surgeons to help on the medical side of things, but people seemed hesitant to attach their names with _Stark_ at the moment. Thankfully their stock prices were stable which at least let Tony feel some relief. Pepper was a downright bad-ass in the boardroom and Tony wondered why he hadn't handed over SI earlier.

 _ **Doctor Strange**_

"Boss, you might want to get this," said FRIDAY. Tony took the smoothie DUM-E handed to him and sat down.

"Alright," said Tony airily as he pulled up some other schematics. Peter's suit was going to have _everything_ in it. He was not leaving anything to chance.

"Mr. Stark?" asked a smooth, deep voice.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Tony distractedly.

"Dr. Stephen Strange," answered the man. Tony stopped tinkering.

"Finally decided to give me a call back I see," said Tony as he started to pull up Rhodey's medical files and the leg brace schematics. The medical files were supposed to be closed, but well, things didn't tend to stay 'closed' around Tony.

"I was somewhat indisposed," vaguely answered Stephen which piqued Tony's curiosity. He immediately signaled to FRIDAY and data on Dr. Strange started pouring in. Tony's baby girl was growing quickly and he was so proud.

After quickly seeing all the data about Strange's accident Tony felt a little bereft.

"Ah well, can't say I blame you. So what can I do for you, Doc?" asked Tony as he continued to review all the info on Strange.

Doctor Strange paused for a moment. "I see you read up on me."

"Just now."

Stephen hummed in thought. "Well, it's not so much what you can do for me, but more of what I can do for you," he replied mystically.

Tony perked up. "Oh, and what's that?"

"I figured you might be interested in my other title: _Sorcerer Supreme_."

"What, like a wizard?"

* * *

"So you saved Hong Kong?" asked Tony doubtfully.

"You don't believe me?" asked Stephen as he took a sip of his tea. Tony squinted at him.

"Let's agree to disagree," replied Tony flippantly.

"I've read the Accords," the sorcerer led with and Tony sat up straighter in his seat.

"What do you think?" he asked hesitantly. The last thing Tony needed was another superhero fiasco.

"I think they need some work, but once properly polished up they can be good," said Stephen with a small smile. Tony's face broke out in relief.

* * *

 _ **The Wasp**_

"Never thought I would ever hear from you," said Tony as he took a bite of his doughnut, his sunglasses sliding to the edge of his nose.

"Never had reason to before," replied Hope as she stirred her tea.

"You sure? Not even for the Signal Decoy?" Tony said quickly after swallowing. He picked up his coffee and took a small sip.

Hope winced. "Right. That."

"Yup," Tony said, "that."

"Sorry," said Hope. Tony shrugged.

"Pym Tech seems to have disappeared. You and Hank doing alright?" asked Tony more seriously as he placed the cup down on the table. The diner was packed with truckers and families and Tony was happy they weren't spotted.

Hope let out a small smile. "Thank you for asking. We're doing just fine. That's not why I called," she replied as she took out a tablet from her purse and placed it on the small table between them.

Tony was glad it wasn't handed to him as he dragged the tablet closer, inwardly pleased to see it was _StarkTech_ then wondered if this was a ploy to his ego. He tried to shy away from Natasha's words and instead peered into the screen. It was schematics for some kind of suit and the design seemed to trigger something in his head.

"Bug guy?" he questioned as he pushed the tablet back to Hope. She picked it up and scrolled through the screen.

"Ant Man," she corrected. She placed the tablet in front of Tony again.

"And the Wasp," she added. Tony grinned.

* * *

 _ **Daredevil**_

"What business do you have in Hells Kitchen?" asked the man clothed in a tight red suit. Tony raised his hands in surrender.

"Just out for a stroll, trying to see what I might bump into," replied Tony. The heavy weight of the watch on his wrist making him feel safer than he probably was.

"Stay out of Hells Kitchen - you may not like what you find."

Tony grinned. "Perhaps I found exactly what I was looking for."

"Come on, Mr. Murdock - this is right up your alley. Legalese, laws, rules - all that jazz," said Tony as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why are you so nervous, Mr. Stark?" asked Matt has he steepled his fingers and leaned further onto his desk.

Tony scoffed. "Who says I am?" he retorted as his free hand tapped against his chest, reminiscent of his Arc Reactor days.

"Your heart beat does," replied Matt smoothly. Tony tensed. "It's fine, Mr. Stark," continued on Matt. "I will hear you out. I have reviewed the Accords when they first came out and despite a few amendments they need, the solid premise is something I can get behind."

Tony did visibly relax. He was still uncomfortable talking about the Accords, seeing as the last time he had it resulted in a multi-million disaster in a German airport.

"Call me Tony," he replied, a little more at ease.

Matt grinned, "Call me Matt."

Foggy rushed into the room in a flurry. "Matt, we got a problem!" Matt stood up in a haste as did Tony.

"What's wrong?" both men asked simultaneously. Foggy looked back and forth between both of them in confusion.

"Uh...uh…" he stuttered out.

Matt gestured to Tony. "He knows, now what's the problem?"

Foggy regained his wits and explained the situation. Both Tony and Matt's faces looked grim.

Tony's watch formed over his hand into a repulsor glove. He then tapped the side of his sunglasses. "FRIDAY, send a suit." A confirmation sounded from the earbud in his ear.

* * *

 _ **Vision, War Machine, Pepper**_

"So, what do you all think?" asked Tony somewhat nervously. They finished the tour of the finished Compound and were standing at the front entrance again. Vision had gone quiet when they had entered the room Wanda had assaulted him in and Tony didn't blame him.

"Well, it's accessible, I'll give it that," replied Rhodey as he gestured to his wheelchair. Tony grinned back weakly. He had still not forgiven himself for that and until he gets Rhodey moving again he never will.

Pepper took another quick look around the room they were in. "I like it. It's very...you," she answered with a warm smile. Tony smiled back at her, unable to resist.

"I'm hoping to start filling the empty spaces soon but I feel like it's more like a headquarters than a club," said Tony. "Everything on lockdown, JOCASTA?" he asked. The AI was still learning, but he needed FRIDAY and JOCASTA to be in charge of seperate things right now. Ideally he would have let FRIDAY handle it all but he was not about to let his baby girl get into any danger. She could handle the suit, Tony's personal affairs and SI while JOCASTA was for the Avengers compound only.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," replied the AI.

"I'm not sure I can stay here," said Vision softly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You alright, Viz?" asked Tony worriedly as he sidled up to the android.

Vision lifted his head. "Mr. Stark - Tony," he corrected himself, "Even with the re-design the memories are dark and heavy and they linger," said Vision sadly.

Tony placed a hand on Vision's shoulder.

"Okay, I wanted this to be a surprise and a bit like a secret but I can't stand that face any longer," exclaimed Tony.

Vision gently touched his face in concern. "Your sad face, Viz," Tony explained. This made the android smile gently."Come on all," Tony said as he turned around and led them all back to the elevator.

Pepper sidled up behind Rhodey and pushed him. So far she was the only one able to do that without Rhodey grumbling about it. She smiled sunnily at him the first time he tried to complain and all the wind fell out of his sails. They walked as a group, curious to what Tony had in store.

"JOCASTA, _Victor, India, Sierra, One, Zero, November_ ," said Tony. The elevator lights dimmed then lit back up and they started moving downward. Everyone was a little confused except for Rhodey. He knew what Tony just did and he tilted his head up and grinned at his friend.

"Nice, Tones," he commented with a small shake of his preened happily.

The elevator doors opened silently and opened up into a small hallway with a door and a welcome mat outside it.

Vision still looked utterly confused but with a hint of intrigue and excitement. Tony was more than glad to put that mixture of emotions on his face.

Tony dug into his pocket and pulled out a plastic card, about the size of a credit card. "Here," he said, handing it over to Vision.

Vision took it, noticing that on one side there as a metallic black strip and on the other side was a picture of him with his name on it. Underneath that was the _Avengers_ logo. Next to the wooden door, or at least he assumed it was wooden, but knowing Tony it probably wasn't, was a keypad and scanner.

"Hand here, card here," said Tony as he pointed to the appropriate spots. Vision was now smiling softly. He scanned the card then placed his hand on the reader and the door opened smoothly.

It was just like walking into a home. The space opened up wide, with dark wooden floors, cream colored walls and a large floor plan. Off to the right was the living room, complete with big screen tv, coffee table and large couch, and to the left up a few steps was the extraordinarily large kitchen. A multitude of appliances lined the counters and Vision was sure more could be found in the cabinets.

Vision could feel the air leave his lungs. He knew that this was Tony's way of asking him to stay, of making him feel welcomed and he couldn't have been more grateful. He wanted a place to belong, a place he could make a difference and a place to call home. This gesture - this wonderful space - was all that and more.

"Thank you, sir," replied Vision and Tony jumped lightly. The brunet quickly threw an arm over Vision's shoulders and pulled him in close.

"You're welcome, Buddy," Tony said, his voice thick with emotion. Vision turned to him and smiled gently then leaned closer and wrapped his arms around the billionaire. Tony tensed lightly, unused to hugs, then quickly melted into it. Pepper and Rhodey looked on fondly.

"Want a tour?" Tony asked, his voice cracking. Rhodey patted him on the back and Pepper grabbed his arm and gently squeezed.

"I would love a tour," said Vision.

Tony smiled at the group and led the way.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Things were looking better for Tony but he knew it was only a matter of time before the past was going to catch up with him. He kept putting off the meeting with T'Challa but knew he could not keep the excuses going. One day he decided to bite the bullet. He and T'Challa had been in touch since Siberia but the King insisted that Tony come in person. He hadn't wanted to put himself in a position close to Rogers' team but he had put if off long enough.

When he went to tell Rhodey and Vision of his intentions of flying to Wakanda, both of them just argued and almost forbade him to go.

"I got this," Tony had assured. "T'Challa has the others holed up somewhere and there are guards everywhere. Have you even seen his bodyguards? I'm sure they can kick Rogers' ass two ways from Sunday."

Rhodey wasn't so assured but he was busy with physical therapy and couldn't go, while Vision was designated 'babysitter'. Basically Tony had him looking after Spiderman in case the teen got way over his head.

"Take care man, I want to be appraised all the time," said Rhodey as he clapped Tony on the back.

"I happen to agree with Jim, you need to stay in constant contact," added on Vision. Tony leaned forward and gave the android a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, guys," said Tony as he left to the airport, texting Pepper of his plans. Happy had insisted he be the one to drive him there, so Tony sat back and basked in the warmth of his family.

 **Black Panther**

"Thank you for meeting me, Dr. Stark," said T'Challa as he welcomed Tony to the meeting room. Wakanda was as luxurious as Tony had expected. He knew from Howard's notes that Wakanda wasn't a country to be underestimated, but even Tony had been hard pressed to have guessed just how _advanced_ Wakanda was. He knew they sat on a gold mine of Vibranium, but he hadn't expected all the wonders he had seen. Now he wished he had met with T'Challa sooner!

"This is my sister, Princess Shuri," continued on T'Challa as he motioned to his sister.

Tony took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Princess," he murmured. Shuri giggled at T'Challa's irritated look.

"What?" asked Tony once he stood back up. His arm still hadn't fully healed and so in order to assuage Rhodey, Vision, Happy, _and_ Pepper, he promised to keep it in a sling. Most of the damage to his face was healed, but not even time could hide the bags under his eyes, the scars obtained through fighting.

T'Challa looked at them somewhat uncomfortably, but Tony was not about to hide or shy away from the damage that Rogers and Barnes had done to him.

"Just 'Shuri' is fine," the princess said. "There are a number of things my brother and I would like to discuss with you, but first some refreshments," she added. At her words, a group of servants entered the room with a plethora of exotic foods and drinks. Tony could get used to this.

They sat and discussed a number of things. Some they had briefly touched on over the phone but there were others that both T'Challa and Shuri had decided needed to be done in person.

One of the first things was T'Challa apologizing. It really wasn't something that Tony had expected, and it was usually him that did the apologizing, so it was a bit surreal.

T'Challa offered his help with the German and Bucharest restorations, how he wished he did more when he was fighting Barnes and Rogers, and for causing said damage in the first place while seeking revenge.

Tony was impressed. There weren't many people who would seek redemption, especially from T'Challa's background, but he was glad that honor and guilt held him accountable.

They discussed the Accords after that, along with what was to be done with the remaining of Rogers' team.

They came to an agreement that T'Challa would house the troublesome 'heroes' and that he would keep them in the dark as much as he could in order to give Tony time to rebuild everything they had broken. The Accords Council had acknowledged Tony as the face of 'Superhumans' and while Ross' crimes were being aired out they needed to solidify the Accords and a response team. Tony was given pretty much carte blanche in molding the Accords to the benefit of all. Along with a group of savvy UN lawyers, Tony was spearheading the new ratified documents.

Another thing they had touched upon was a partnership of sorts regarding the technology Wakanda had access to. The partnership helped Wakanda expand to the 'outside world' and help reintroduce them. Because of the previous King T'Chaka, Wakanda was getting ready to rejoin and were a major proponent of the Accords. They gave Tony access to some of their advanced technology, specifically something that would maybe help Rhodey walk again.

They lastly discussed the Black Panther's enrollment onto the Accords and possibly Avengers team. They briefly touched upon expanding Hero Bases across the globe in order to not have everyone centralized in America alone. Not only did that create a central hub for villains to attack but it also made it harder to reach areas that needed help on a timely manner.

As they were getting ready to say their goodbyes and pleasantries, the Winter Soldier burst through the door. Instinctively Tony activated the watch gauntlet and shot a mild repulsor beam at the intruder. If anyone was able to get past the Doras then they had to be skilled enough to warrant it.

Barnes stood up, the HYDRA healing factor kicking in and healing him faster than a normal man would. With a wince and wild eyes he looked about the room before crying out, "I need you to put me back into cryo, please!" Tony didn't know what to make of it. Barnes looked between the three of them.

"I'm dangerous, I can't allow myself to be triggered again," continued on Barnes, even after the Doras entered the room and gripped him tightly between them. Seeing as Barnes wasn't making any moves to attack anyone in the room they let him stay.

Barnes turned toward Tony and unflinchingly made eye contact. Tony himself wasn't sure what to think. His parents' death was an old hurt he had learned to live with, but the video and Zemo brought it all back with a painful clarity.

It took him time to register that Barnes was merely a tool in the hands of HYDRA and that he had no say or autonomy to speak of. Rhodey was a big help in making that distinction. Tony didn't necessarily care for Barnes but he no longer wanted to maim him on sight so he counted that as progress.

"I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry, please, just please, don't let me hurt anyone ever again."

Barnes words rang true and Tony didn't really know what to do with them. He might not hate Barnes but he wasn't completely ready to forgive him either. Since he wasn't really sure what to do with that apology Tony looked to T'Challa for some kind of guidance. Barnes had been his _ward_ for a while and knew the man better than Tony did.

T'Challa nodded and Tony took in a deep breath.

"What do you know about BARF, Barnes?"

Barnes looked adequately confused and Tony inwardly preened. The name i _BARF/i_ would never get old.

+++

 **The Revengers & The Guardians of the Galaxy**

Tony thought he was busy before but that had no bearing on how much more busy he had become in the last few weeks. Political maneuverings required finesse and patience, both of which Tony was running low on.

The Accords were being ratified and voted on again, with many new amendments being introduced. Much of the help came from the possible new members. Dr. Strange, Matt Murdock, and Hope Van Dyne were very much involved and that helped lessen the responsibilities on Tony's plate. He was also still busy working on Rhodey's legs and with the introduction from Wakanda's technology he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Tony wasn't looking for a temporary solution - he wanted a permanent one. Rhodey deserved the best after all.

Vision was finally settling in and getting over the hurt that was done to him. Tony had urged the android to speak with someone regarding his feelings and experiences. Vision didn't seem to want to talk with a stranger and share thoughts that they wouldn't understand. Instead it seemed as he wanted to speak with Pepper of all people. It threw Tony for a loop, but in retrospect Pepper was perfect. Although she was not certified in any way, she was an excellent listener and had dealt with Tony and Iron Man for a long time. She had a different perspective than a normal therapist would have and although Tony would have still preferred Vision seek professional assistance, at least the android was speaking to _someone_.

Peter was as energetic as usual and was a hyper ball of energy that Tony tried to keep up with. He wasn't sure that introducing Harley and Peter was a good idea, but it seemed to lessen Peter's insistent text messages and Harley's increasing hints of entering the hero biz. Small mercies and all that. Peter had been hesitant in revealing his identity to someone other than his friend Ned and Aunt May. Thankfully he wasn't against Happy knowing - it had made the whole thing with Rogers much easier. Tony understood Peter's fears and didn't push the teen, only gave him options and time to come to his own decision.

The day that Peter called up Tony and agreed to meet and talk to i _this Harley dude/i_ Tony let out a big whoop. It was healthy for Peter to have peers his age he could count on and discuss more things than just high school things. Ned was great, but Tony wasn't too involved with him, so Tony guessed at least with Harley they could talk about the whole superhero gig, especially since Harley had been adamant about following in Tony's footsteps. Hence the idea for the 'Rescue' armor was founded, but Tony would be shoving that idea further into the future. No reason for Harley to put himself in danger - Tony already had enough of that from Peter.

Along with more upgrades to the compound, his suit, and random gadgets for SI, Tony was also busy with retaining the connections with the new heroes set to join the Accords.

It was one afternoon that FRIDAY informed Tony about a call from Doctor Strange.

"Stark, you might want to get down here," was about all Stephen said. It was enough for a surge of panicked adrenaline to flow through him.

"On my way," said Tony brusquely. "We need more back-up?" he added.

"Not at the moment, but alerting the Council might be appropriate," replied Stephen.

"Got it," said Tony as the suit wrapped around him, the nanites coming out and building an Iron Man armor to suit Tony's needs. He tasked FRIDAY with alerting the Council that something that might require them to meet has occurred. Little beeps of alerts echoed through his helmet as he received confirmation after confirmation from the Councilmembers that his message was received and they were going to get into a conference call in case they were necessary.

Tony had been thankful that the world was calm for the moment and had been steadily awaiting a storm.

Seemed like time was up.

Tony arrived in the Sanctum via the Iron Man armor and let it sink back into him before he opened the door. The nanites he spread throughout his body made getting the armor out like second nature. It took nary a thought and he was not only protected, but also weaponized. The arc reactor had to be inserted back into his rib cage and he had taken measures to not show anyone that he had done the surgery, save those closest to him.

Pepper had been outraged that he decided to place such a burden back in his chest. Tony explained to her that after the way Rogers had left him, he literally had no other choice. When Rogers had slammed the shield with all the force of a supersoldier down on his chest, it had dented the armor so thoroughly that it had nowhere else to go but into Tony's artificial sternum. After he had been stabilized at the Helsinki hospital, Tony called in Dr. Wu and Dr. Helen Cho to do some surgery. Pepper hadn't wanted to accept this new reality but there was nothing for it.

Tony ineeded/i to have the arc reactor back in. It wasn't for self-defense or to go off and be Iron Man. He literally needed it to ilive/i.

Rhodey had been absolutely furious and even Vision seethed quietly. The android was normally so level headed and calm, but after being the one to see Tony's injuries firsthand he just couldn't contain his emotions. Happy had been ready to take on the world at Tony's defense, but ultimately there was nothing any of them could do aside from waiting next to the operating room.

Only a few were privy to the information but Tony realized that it had not been the best choice to make. He had to stop covering up for Rogers' mistakes and deeds . Why should Tony take the brunt of it all when it wasn't even all his fault? It was terrible just how second nature it was, to gloss over Captain America's faults, but with the help of B.A.R.F. Tony was learning where his bad habits came from and how to let them go or work on them. It was not easy, but he needed to do it. He could not afford to be as blind as he had been.

Tony took in a deep breath then let it out. It was time for him to get his head back in the game.

The first thing that Tony noticed was that the Sanctum was filled with a lot more people than he had ever seen. Wong and Stephen seemed to enjoy the quiet and solitude their base had to offer, so to see it filled was a concern.

A second later a few of the faces started to make sense to him. Bruce, Thor….iLoki./i

Before he could hold back the thought, his armor emerged over his entire body and he held up a glowing gauntlet.

Tony ignored the weird tree, racoon, green woman, iblue/ android woman, antenna chick, and buff half-naked dude in order to focus on the obvious threat. A low, appreciative whistle seemed to take the air out of his sails.

Stephen stepped around the weird motley crew and Tony took in a deep breath and let it out, retracting only the helmet from his head.

"Sorry to spring this on you in this way, Tony," said Stephen softly, his hands out in front of him in a placating manner.

Tony lowered his arm, but kept the armor on. "Need a little more to go on, Stephen," said Tony, much more calmly than he felt.

"How'd you do that?" asked the racoon and that certainly turned Tony for a loop.

He faced the small furry creature and his brows furrowed as he answered. "Nanites."

The racoon let out another low whistle. "The only way to make that work on this backwater planet is with a high-energy emitting powersource and the fact that the suit came out to you so spontaneously means that the power source would have to...be iin/i you…" trailed off the racoon with a mild hint of horror.

Tony covered up the arc reactor reflexively and Stephen just stared at Tony, his eyes boring into him intently. "Seems we definitely have more to talk about," said Stephen. Tony let out a half-hearted shrug.

"You first. What's going on? And Bruce - nice to see you, buddy. You too, Green Bean." Bruce let out a small smile in Tony's direction.

"I'm Peter Quill, but you can call me Star Lord," said a human looking man, but at this point Tony wasn't willing to accept appearance alone. Quill stretched out a hand for Tony to shake.

"Tony Stark," replied Tony, shaking the man's hand.

"I am Groot," said the teenage(?) tree. Tony took a small step back.

"Uh, hi?" said Tony before turning back to the Sorcerer Supreme. "Start talking, Stephen."

"They appeared in the Sanctum," Stephen started to say as he gestured to the people around him. "Their ships are out in space, Heimdall sent them with what little power he had left from the Bifrost."

"Man of Iron, I ask for aide for my people and I," cut in Thor taking a step forward. Tony instinctively reached for his neck and Thor looked a bit confused.

That's far enough, Point Break," said Tony and Thor looked even more confused. "Don't want a repeat of last time."

"What do you mean last time, Tony?" asked Bruce softly, looking between Tony and Thor.

"Oh you know, when Thor thought that Ultron was my fault and just picked me up, a baseline human, by the neck and threatened me. You brothers really are alike," said Tony sparing Loki a small glance. Thor looked shamed and Loki just glanced at Thor without surprise but scowled at being compared to the blond.

"Duuude…" said Quill softly and the green woman jabbed an elbow into his side.

"It is not my fault you Midgardians are so fragile," said Loki, without heat in his words as he crossed his arms over his chest. Thor took another small step forward and looked at Tony beseechingly.

"I apologize for my actions, Man of Iron. I did not realize how rash I had acted in my misplaced anger toward you and that it hurt you still. I hope you can find it to forgive me," said Thor eloquently - ever the King.

Tony gaged his sincerity and then nodded. "Alright, apology accepted," said Tony flippantly. "Now what is is that your, uh, people need help with?"

"Perhaps introductions are in order first," smoothly cut in Stephen.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, pleasure before business has always been my motto," he said cheekily. Quill grinned.

"I like this guy," he stage-whispered to the green woman at his side. She just ignored him.

"I am Groot," said the tree-thing again.

"I am Tony," replied Tony with a small grin. For some reason the tree, Groot, reminded him of DUM-E and U.

"We should trade tech," said the racoon. "Name's Rocket."

Tony looked at the gun strapped to the racoons back appreciatively. "Trading tech sounds like a plan."

"I am Gamora and this is my sister Nebula," said the green woman as she gestured to the blue cyborg at her side. Nebula just nodded jerkily then looked away as if not interested in these pleasantries.

"Charmed," said Tony with a roguish grin. Quill looked constipated and Gamora surprised.

"Keep your pelvic sorcery to yourself and we will be just fine," said Gamora with a straight face. Quill looked to be choking on air and Tony shot Stephen a quick glance and mouthed the words 'pelvic sorcery'. Stephen's face flushed slightly red.

"Noted," said Tony as he turned to look at the remaining people.

"I am Mantis," the antenna-girl said softly. Tony nodded in her direction and she smiled gently back at him. Tony liked her instantly.

"And I am Drax. I don't understand why we have to talk to this ...Quill look-alike. And I would like to eat now," said the half-naked man.

"We ate, like, an hour ago," said Quill, groaning. It felt like this was a daily occurance. "And not all Terrans look the same!" he partially shouted.

"They do," said Drax as he nodded toward Stephen and Tony. "Although that one is tinier," he continued on to say as he gestured obviously toward Tony.

Both Bruce and Loki snickered at Tony's appalled expression.

"Drop it," hissed Quill.

"Riiiiiight...well as nice as meeting you all was, now tell me what's going on and why brother-dearest is accompanying you without chains," said Tony as he gestured toward Loki.

The green-eyed god shrugged nonchalantly. "They didn't have my size."

Tony couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "Yeah alright. So, your people need help and somehow these guys are also involved?" asked Tony as he gestured to the group around him.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, meatsack," said Rocket proudly. Tony looked skeptical.

"Okay, thanks, fursack, but what does this have to do with you Thor?"

Thor's face became grave and even Loki's face shuttered shut. "Asgard has fallen."

That had inot/i been what Tony expected.

They had retired to a large meeting room that even Stephen originally had no idea existed. Only after Wong pointed out that they would be more comfortable there since it could fit everyone had the neurosurgeon-turned-sorcerer found it out. Tony had giggled at his awed face.

Thor started telling everyone gathered about the fall of Asgard, about Hela and Ragnarok. Stephen interjected at one point to let Tony know about Odin and about the time Loki and Thor had come to Earth before all hell broke loose.

Bruce interjected once they began to speak about Sakaar, the Grand Master, and the Gladiator Colosseum. They mentioned a Valkyrie who helped them escape from the planet and help defeat Hela who was currently on the ship with the other Asgardians and random Coliseum combatants.

They continued on to tell Tony and everyone gathered about how they had to bring about Ragnarok in order to defeat Hela and Fenrir and how while escaping they came across the Guardians who honestly had just been passing through.

Quill and Rocket took over from there, with snide remarks from Nebula and Gamora trying to retain some kind of order. Drax seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and was just laughing at some kind of inside joke with Mantis while Groot took out what looked like a handheld game console.

"So to summarize," cut in Tony, "Asgard is completely gone, The Guardians helped you fully escape Hela and provided you with some help and you decided that you would like to make Earth your home?" the genius finished off saying, directing the question at Thor.

"Yes. I have discussed this with Loki, Brunhilde and Heimdall and we have decided that Midgard would be a wonderful place to start over."

Tony looked at Thor and Loki skeptically but there wasn't really much he could do to dissuade Thor from his plan. If Tony didn't help him he was sure the blond would just land the spaceship and carve out a little Asgard of their own without consulting any world powers. Tony could already feel the headache forming.

Yet with Thor, Loki, and a whole ship of Asgardians fighting any new threats would be so much easier. In all honesty, as soon as Tony saw Thor he knew he would need to talk to the Thunder God about the Accords, he just hadn't counted on having Loki present nor a whole new group of aliens. Things like this really shouldn't surprise him too much anymore.

"Well that certainly was a lot to take in and I'm hopeful that something can be worked out. How much of our global political system are you aware of?" asked Tony, wondering just how much work he had to do.

"Bruce was kind enough to educate us on Midgards affairs. How you have different nations, laws, customs, and of a group called ...err.." trailed off Thor.

Loki sighed. "The U.N."

"Ah yes, the mighty U.N.! Thank you, brother," Thor said cheerfully. Loki just glared for a moment before looking away from Thor and a little smile made it onto his face.

"Oh thank god," Tony said relieved. "Seriously Bruce, major kudos. This will save so much time."

Before he could continue a beep was heard from Tony's phone. "Hold that thought, everyone. Stephen can you help me out?" Everyone looked perplexed but not alarmed. Stephen and Tony left the room and made their way to the front entrance.

"Has something happened?" asked the Sorcerer. Tony typed something quickly onto his phone.

"Not as much. I sent the Council a brief notification about this little meeting. They are working out their scheduling to hold a formal meeting with Thor and the Guardians.

"That was quick," said Stephen.

"They have to be, and so do we. Thanks for calling me - it'll be much easier to get a head of this thing before the media catches wind of it."

"Quite true, but why are we heading to the front door?"

"Well, Drax did say he was hungry," quipped Tony as he opened the door and revealed 2 pizza delivery guys. "Thanks," he said to the two lanky teens in front of him. They stared star-struck for a moment before hastily handing over the pizzas.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" one teen stuttered out. Tony smiled at him indulgently all the while handing the pizzas to Stephen.

"You're welcome?" Tony replied and the other teen elbowed his friend.

"Uh, have a good night!" he turned and practically ran to his bike. The other teen walked away a bit more calmly. Tony turned away from the door to look at Stephen who had a funny little smile on his face.

"What?" Tony asked a bit defensively. Stephen just levitated the pizzas since there were at least ten.

"That was adorable," the sorcerer said.

"Oh shut it," said Tony, his face slightly pink. They walked back to the meeting room.

Tony hoped with some food in their stomachs, the group would be a little more open to hearing Tony's side of things.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **updated 11/14/19**_


End file.
